


The Night Ended With A Bang

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic night between the Great Uniter and her second-in-command quickly became a moment filled with a heated passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Ended With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> A random Baavira smut I wrote, and I have another (not a smut) Baavira oneshot I’m editing, so look out for that.

The night started off with a romantic dinner date. The Great Uniter and her second-in-command haven’t been engaged for too long; everything still feels surreal for them. For Baatar, he never thought Kuvira would have said yes when he popped the question, thinking that uniting their nation is far too important. While Kuvira never thought she would have ended up in this kind of situation—finding love.

After having a nice, and free, meal in a small noodle shop, the engaged couple decided to take a stroll around the city. It was a rare moment where no one bothers them, and for that, they were thankful. Though the night wasn’t over once they walked back to base camp, oh no, the night is far from over— _it just begun_.

Kuvira didn’t know how or even remember how a discussion about his latest projects lead to the situation they’re in. She was pressed up against the wall, just outside of their camp, while Baatar’s lips devour her neck. Perhaps spending too many nights alone and being constantly busy with work caused them to act out in a spur of a moment.

It all started off with a simple kiss and Kuvira would have walked away if Baatar hadn’t pull her back into his arms, giving her another kiss and then another until her breath literally felt like it was being stolen away by him. She returned his affections wholeheartedly, knowing that no one was watching them. Emotions sparked between the two within those kisses, their lips went from moving gentle and lovingly to fast and passionate.

The years of being together and intimate made their touches all too familiar yet, no matter how many times they’ve done this, it still burns and found themselves wanting more and more. Their hands started to wander around and they ached to feel more than a piece of fabric standing in their way.

His name left her lips louder than expected and she immediately found his hand slapped onto her mouth, hearing him shushing her. Normally, she wouldn’t take that response lightly, even from him but seeing the lustful and feral look in his eyes silences her. While Kuvira does control the army and is leading the largest nation in the entire world, on the contrary to many, she doesn’t have full control what goes on in the bedroom; it’s the only time when she can at least be _submissive_.

“You’re loud,” Baatar said, burying his face back against her neck and growling against her skin as he started to remove her pants.

Kuvira’s head hit against the wall behind her when she leans back, watching as her fiancé easily managed to pull her pants down in a matter of seconds before she went back to moaning, doing her best not to be too loud when she felt the calloused palm of his hands wandering down to her thighs before smacking her ass.

“You’re so wet.” She shivered when she felt his fingers stroking the growing heat between her legs. She loves it when he talks dirty to her, feeling him kissing his way up to her ear, and giving her sexual laced promises of the night.

His hand went up to her pussy, stroking her hot and wet center with his fingers before slowly sliding one in between her folds. The nonbender couldn’t help it but to smirk rather cockily when he heard a mumble of “oh spirits” leaving her mouth under her breath. It filled him with great confidence, sliding in another finger between her folds before he started to move them.

This dance between them was familiar, but it never grew old.

He knew every stroke, every move, and every kiss, _everything_ that would drive Kuvira insane with desire. Oh seeing her no longer in control was hot, and Baatar was damn glad that he’s the only one who could see her in such way. And he couldn’t help it but to let out a chuckle, things were just getting started and already she’s writhing in his touch.  

His strokes started to quicken now, his expression pinched in a concentrated look as he finger fucks her faster and faster until she felt her walls clamping down on his fingers tightly. He closed his eyes, listening to her breathy gasps and moans as she came hard.

“That was faster than I expected,” he commented, sliding his fingers out from her pussy, and cleaning her cum off on his tunic.

“Shut up,” Kuvira scoffed, while her face was flushing red, her cheeks still burns in embarrassment. “It’s been a while, and this is just foreplay, Baatar Junior. Just wait until I’m on my knees, blowing you.” She said, already going down and was undoing his pants now.

“As much as I want it, not tonight,” Baatar said, shaking his head while pulling her back up to her feet. “I want you too much right now.”

It’s been a while, after all…

“What are you waiting for? Remove those pants now,” she said, eyeing his crotch now where she can see his erection straining against his pants.

Baatar wasted no time in pulling his pants down, pinning Kuvira against the wall behind her before grabbing her thighs, and wrapping her legs around his waist. He rubbed the length of his cock against her pussy, groaning at the feeling of the friction between them before he angled his hips better with hers.

He quickly placed his lips on hers when he slid his cock into her pussy, feeling her heavy and breathy moans against his mouth as they shared a heated kiss. He released a grunt, practically shaking at how tight she is but they fit so well with each other like puzzle pieces. His thrusts was slow and steady at first, letting his love grow accustom to his large size again before he started to quicken his moves.

“Fuck...damn…not too hard…” Baatar grunted, continuing his hard thrusts when he felt Kuvira’s face burying into his neck, feeling her teeth sinking down onto his collarbone to prevent herself from drawing attention and making too much noises. He gripped her hips tighter now, knowing that there would be bruises the next day. But he didn’t care—he marked her, she belongs to him as much as he belongs to her.

“I’m so close,” Kuvira grunted, pulling her mouth away from his neck, letting out loud huffs into the night’s air.

At this point, Baatar didn’t bother covering her mouth like before; he was too busy fucking his fiancé right now. He found himself at the edge of ecstasy too, but held back on his own orgasm. His thrusting became quicker and harder now, fucking her like a rabid animal, and even letting out an animalistic growl when he felt her walls clamping down on his cock tightly.

Kuvira came with a pleasure-filled cry which was soon cut off when Baatar kisses her lovingly, his thrusting started to slow down before he stopped, filling her up with his loads when he came; he was the only person who knew her cycle better than she does.

“That was amazing, Baatar,” she laughed, looking more relaxed than ever. She shakily slipped her pants back on, steps wobbling a bit before she leaned against him. “You did well.” She commented, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Continue. I do enjoy the praise,” he replied, his chest puffing out before pulling his pants back up. “You look even more beautiful after a good fuck.” He said, offering his arm to her.

“Always the romantic,” Kuvira commented, sarcasm dripping in her tone as they looped their arms together, and walked back into camp as if whatever transpired between them didn’t happen.


End file.
